Les aventures d'un slip rouge
by Glasgow
Summary: La relation de Sherlock et John vu par un certain slip rouge.


Yumi, Nath, Lisen, ceci est pour vous, pour remercier de vos encouragements. Faudra pas venir pour plaindre ensuite, parce que c'est plutôt... absurde, inutile... oui et plein d'autres chose aussi XD Mais bon, ça aura été amusant à faire. Un modeste hommage à tous ces merveilleux fanart qu'on voir fleurir partout sur la toile, où quasi systématiquement John est affublé d'un slip rouge. Mais justement ce slip rouge il en pense quoi? XD Bref rien de sérieux ici, juste un gros délire entre deux trucs plus sérieux... Bonne lecture cependant ;)

ooOoo

Je suis saisi entre une mâchoire vorace et tiré vers le bas. Ça pourrait me faire mal mais bien au contraire j'aime ça parce qu'il y a de l'amour dans cet acte. Pas envers moi évidemment mais envers mon propriétaire, ce qui me préserve du même coup de tout mauvais traitement vu l'endroit stratégique que je recouvre la plupart du temps. Je dis bien la plupart du temps parce qu'il est déjà arrivé que le brun, celui qui me tient présentement entre ses dents, me dissimule dans sa poche le temps d'une journée, sous prétexte que ça l'excite. Celui-ci s'est également déjà amusé à me mettre sur la tête du petit blond, mon propriétaire… Ces deux là ont clairement des mœurs bizarres mais j'estime ne pas avoir à m'en plaindre, j'ai une vie plutôt agréable. C'est juste que dès que je suis dans le coin, le grand brun est tout le temps excité. Alors immanquablement je finis abandonné au sol à devoir assister à certaines choses pour le moins… disons que je ne savais pas qu'un corps humain pouvait être souple à ce point. Ni répéter ces gestes aussi souvent… Mais je ne me plains pas. Après tout c'est pas désagréable à regarder ni à entendre. Il y a tellement d'amour entre eux et puis bon je suis un slip alors forcément tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au sexe, sans mauvais jeu de mots, c'est un peu mon domaine.

Comme tout un chacun je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma "naissance". J'ai été fabriqué dans un atelier quelconque et ma vie a vraiment commencé dans l'une des boutiques de vêtement chics du centre de Londres. C'était une bonne vie, j'étais sur une étagère, entouré de nombre de mes congénères. En journée les clients créaient une animation intéressante, les gens sont toujours tellement plaisants à observer. Ils disent parfois des choses si gênantes quand ils ne savent pas qu'ils peuvent être entendus… Mais c'était ma seule distraction et rapidement je finis par m'ennuyer de cette existence.

Je voyais tous ces vêtements dispendieux autour de moi trouver acquéreurs plus ou moins rapidement, mais personne ne semblait jamais s'intéresser à moi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Un slip rouge, dans le genre ringard… A l'heure des boxers et autres caleçons j'avais difficilement la cote et je craignais devoir rester à dépérir sur mon étagère bien longtemps. Tout ce qui faisait mon bonheur auparavant m'ennuyait désormais profondément, j'en avais marre des geignements des clients, de leurs perpétuelles indécisions et de cette facultés à choisir systématiquement le vêtement qui leur va le moins. Et pendant ce temps personne ne me remarquait.

Puis un jour je les ai vus. Ils étaient si totalement opposés que c'en était presque risible. Un grand brun et un petit blond. L'un vêtu avec classe, prenant soin de lui et l'autre sortant plutôt d'une boutique bas de gamme, pour qui le summum l'élégance consistait à se raser et se laver les cheveux. L'un au physique atypique mais tellement attirant, l'autre mignon certes mais si quelconque… Deux êtres qui normalement n'auraient même pas dû se croiser. Et pourtant ils évoluaient entre les étalages de vêtements luxueux en se tenant par la main, échangeant régulièrement des regards d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais vu durant tous ces mois à observer tant d'autres couples. Si je les avais d'abord trouvés amusants, ils m'apparurent ensuite touchants et je me pris à m'imaginer combien ce serait agréable de rentrer avec eux, même si je m'étais promis à maintes reprises de ne plus me réjouir inutilement.

Enfin ils s'approchèrent suffisamment de moi et je pus entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Franchement Sherlock ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour mes vêlements.

- Comme si ton salaire minable te permettait de t'acheter quoi que ce soit ici.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu venir ici. Top Shop me convient très bien pour les grandes occasions…

- Oh pitié John ! Tu es ridicule avec tes pulls informes, tes pantalons bon marché et ton blouson qui commence à accumuler les heures de vol. Laisse-moi t'acheter au moins un pantalon et chemise corrects afin que… »

Et son regard se posa sur moi tandis qu'il s'interrompait. L'instant d'après j'étais entre ses doigts fins et je jubilais en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Sherlock ?

- Il te faut ceci John !

- Un slip rouge ? Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais bon goût…

- John, murmura le brun en s'approchant davantage de son compagnon pour que lui seul – et moi bien sûr – l'entende. Crois-moi sur parole, tu seras extrêmement bandant dans ce slip. »

Le pantalon et la chemise achetés le jour même que moi n'ont jamais été portés, moi en revanche… Et le brun avait vu juste, le blond et moi formons une paire tout à fait bandante.

Depuis lors tout est pour le mieux. Je suis lavé et repassé amoureusement par la vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée, qui continue pourtant à affirmer n'être qu'une simple logeuse, mais à qui veut-elle encore faire croire ceci ? Et quand le blond me porte il est rare que je finisse ka journée à ma place. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de pouvoir sur un être autoproclamé supérieur à tous les autres, mais c'est ainsi. Et le blond s'amuse à en jouer quand il a envie de son amant. Ce qui arrive vraiment, vraiment très souvent…

Alors il se promène dans l'appartement en ne portant que moi, il me laisse dépasser de pantalon ou parle simplement de moi. Et ça fonctionne ! A chaque fois le brun le plaque contre la surface plane la plus proche et c'est reparti pour un tour. Et dans ces moments là je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte pour eux. Un jour que le brun était occupé à me caresser, ou plutôt s'agissait-il du sexe du blond et j'étais seulement au beau milieu, et que le petit blond justement gémissait comme s'il était en train de mourir, l'homme sexy aux cheveux gris qui vient régulièrement nous voir est arrivé sans prévenir. Il a paru mortifié et s'est vite éclipsé sans que les deux autres ne se rendent même compte de quoi que ce soit. Je vous l'ai dit, quand on est tous les trois ensemble y a pas grand-chose d'autre qui compte. Et j'aime ça.

Aujourd'hui ça aura été du rapide. Le blond venait tout juste de m'enfiler et s'apprêtait à se raser quand le brun est entré dans la salle de bain, vêtu seulement de sa robe de chambre bleue. Il est sexy dans cette tenue… Il faut dire qu'elle est belle cette robe de chambre… Souvent je me surprends à la regarder comme le blond regarde le brun, avec…adoration… Un slip a-t-il le droit de tomber amoureux d'une robe de chambre ? C'est bizarre mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps deux hommes n'avaient pas non plus le droit de s'aimer, et pourtant ça semble tellement naturel. Oui nous sommes différents, mais pas plus que le brun et le blond et finalement ils vont si bien ensemble…

Ma chère robe de chambre a vite atterri par terre et les deux hommes se sont caressés puis le brun s'est mis à genoux devant le blond et me voilà entre ses dents. J'aurais bien aimé que cette fois encore il fasse jouir le blond simplement avec sa bouche tout en me laissant en place, parce que quand il l'embrasse, le lèche de cette façon, avec moi entre eux, j'en profite totalement, appréciant chacune des sensations de mon propriétaire. Mais régulièrement le brun adore également me retirer de cette façon totalement indécente… Et le blond aussi aime ça au vu de ses gémissements actuels. Ces deux là sont décidément insatiables.

Je me retrouve finalement à même le sol, si prêt de la robe de chambre, et le spectacle qu'ils donnent, quoi que vu bien souvent, est toujours aussi fascinant. Le brun a pris le sexe du blond dans sa bouche et s'en délecte comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure des friandises. Ils sont beaux à voir… Et là, le brun a un mouvement involontaire de la jambe et me donne un petit coup de pied qui me propulse contre sa robe de chambre. Hum, elle sent si bon, elle est si douce… Les deux hommes sont beaux à regarder, les sons qu'ils laissent échapper totalement excitants et moi je me blottis contre la robe de chambre bleue, ma plus fidèle camarade dans ces moments ô combien délectables.

Je suis le slip rouge de John Watson et bon sang j'aime ma vie si particulière !

**THE END.**


End file.
